


Careless Appreciation

by Yukikyokira



Series: Holiday [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: Thanksgiving, a time to give thanks to the great things life has given you. But Sasuke and Naruto aren't in the mood to celebrate it.





	Careless Appreciation

Naruto was pissed. It had been a week since he was told that he had to rest. Tsunade had given him a list of things not to do. On the list was something written bigger than the rest: No Sex. Usually, Naruto would be ok with that. But for some reason, he was very horny. Sakura had told him that it was his hormones. Naruto blamed the Kyuubi.

What pissed Naruto off the most was that his husband wasn't giving him what he wanted. The Teme was obeying Tsunade's rules. This shocked him. Sasuke usually jumped him whenever he could. May be he could convince the bastard for a quickie. Naruto nodded. He'd get Sasuke to fuck him if it was the last thing he'd do.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke was exhausted. Ever since Tsunade had told him he couldn't have sex with Naruto, he had restrained himself. He knew he wouldn't hurt the baby directly if he went against Tsunade's orders, but if Naruto had to go to the bathroom, yet suddenly got tired and fell, he could lose the baby or worse. Sasuke didn't want to risk that. He already loved his unborn child and he couldn't lose Naruto.

For some reason, Naruto would try to get Sasuke naked. Sasuke had to find the strength to stop him each time. Naruto's horniness was beginning to effect him too much. He was lucky that his brain kicked in, yelling at him to stop. His dick had a mind of its own. This forced Sasuke to flee from the blond. Hiding from the Dobe was easy since Naruto didn't leave the house unless it was for an appointment with Tsunade.

Now, Sasuke sat on the Fourth's head. He knew that this was where Naruto went when he needed to think. Naruto would be giving birth in the next month. This meant Sasuke would be a father soon. It scared him. He wanted to be a better father than his own. But he had no idea how to even begin to raise a child. When he fell in love with Naruto, he gave up on the idea of having children. Things changed when he found out Naruto was carrying his child. He promised to protect both of them.

Looking up at the stars, Sasuke decided it was time to go home. Today was the day everyone in Konoha talked about what they were thankful for. Lately, all Naruto and Sasuke did was fight. Naruto would get mad that Sasuke isn't making love to him anymore and Sasuke would yell back that it was all for Naruto's sake. Naruto would throw punches that didn't really hurt and Sasuke would just take them. Tsunade had explained that Naruto would have mood swings due to the Kyuubi's feeling as well as his own.

Sasuke chuckled when he remembered the time Naruto's eyes turned red and he jumped the raven with an animalistic growl. Naruto's body had been really hot. It was only hours later that Naruto told Sasuke that the Kyuubi was the one that had been horny. Due to their connection, if Kyuubi was horny so was Naruto. And when both were horny, it created a monster out of the Dobe. Sasuke soon found out that he had to please Naruto quickly when he was in this state since a fever would rake the blonde's body. A fever was bad for the baby. Luckily, Sasuke had been around the two times it had happened during the pregnancy.

That thought mad Sasuke stand up. What if the Kyuubi was horny now? Naruto had been trying to get Sasuke to fuck him, so what if the Kyuubi decided to join in with the desire to mate? Sasuke jumped down, running as fast as he could home. He couldn't let Naruto suffer.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto had enough. He got out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen. He wanted to make Sasuke a special dinner, hoping it would set the mood. Realizing what today was, he pulled out a scroll he had hidden that only needed to be opened to activate. A clone of Naruto without a stomach appeared.

The clone nodded at Naruto's orders and left. A few minutes later, the clone poofed back in with several bags. The clone then moved about making dinner. Naruto only made the salad since he could sit the whole time. The clone did the rest of the work. Soon, a ham roast was safely in the oven. There were various sides on the stove. Naruto calculated that the clone would be active for another hour. Deciding to make use of the hour, Naruto ordered the clone to tidy up the house. He would call the clone back if he needed him.

Naruto sighed. He was getting bored again. He put on some music and took out a Sudoku book. Shikamaru had gotten him into Sudoku a few weeks ago. Now, Naruto tackles one page at a time whenever he gets bored. He tried doing puzzles, but when he had to get up to go to the bathroom and half of the pieces ended up on the floor, he gave up on them. In the back of his mind he told himself he'd do those puzzles later since he didn't give up on anything. It was against his ninja way. So, he'd put it off for awhile.

Sasuke appeared about forty-five minutes later. Naruto remained silent, trying to find out if it was a six or an eight that went into a square. Sasuke frowned. He didn't like the fact that Naruto was out of bed. On top of that, he could see that food had been prepared. That meant Naruto had did more that just move for a change of scenery. "What are you doing?"

"Solving Sudoku boards," Naruto said without looking up. He smiled and wrote down a six. Then moved on to finish the page. He only had nine more squares left.

Just as Sasuke was about to retort, the clone walked into the room. Their eyes met and the clone looked away. Then it went to the stove and pulled out the ham. He grinned. Dinner was ready. Sasuke glared at the clone then moved towards his wife. "You made a clone?"

Naruto looked up, his pencil frozen in the last square. "I didn't use any Chakra. I'm not as dumb as you think." Looking back down, he finished the Sudoku board and turned the page.

Sasuke's anger rose and he grabbed the Sudoku book and tossed it aside. "You should be in bed!"

"I'm bored Sasuke," Naruto said calmly. "Besides, I had to make dinner."

"I could have just picked something up," Sasuke said.

Naruto glared. "Today is special therefore we need certain food. At least it wasn't a turkey this time."

Sasuke sighed and went to pick up the Sudoku book. Then he took a seat across from Naruto. "You have to understand that I worry about you."

"You don't need to," Naruto said. He placed a hand over Sasuke's. "I promised that I would be careful." He then sighed. "I just hate we can't be physical. I want to please you."

"Your existence is pleasing enough," Sasuke said. He knew he sounded cheesy. "I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Naruto smiled. The clone placed a plate in front of the couple. "Happy Thanksgiving, Teme."

Sasuke smirked. "Happy Thanksgiving, Dobe." They leaned forward and kissed. Both knew to keep it short. They pulled back went they heard a poof.

"Guess his time was up," Naruto said staring at the spot the clone stood.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and raised his glass. The clone had placed the rest of the meal on the table during the kiss. "To the future."

Sasuke smirked. "To our future." Naruto blushed. They then drank in silence. Naruto, not liking the silence began to talk. Sasuke smiled. He had missed this. Half way through the meal, Sasuke wanted to grabbed Naruto and bring him up stairs to make love to him. But Tsunade's words kept playing on repeat in his mind. Naruto's expressions were making him horny. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he reminded himself that the baby would be here in a month. All they had to do was wait about month plus a few days of healing time. Sasuke could do that. Going with out sex for another month would be hard, but he could do it.

He had told himself this over and over again. So, how did he end up in the bedroom with a make Naruto sitting in his lap? It was as if cold water had been splashed on him. He carefully pushed Naruto away and jumped to his feet.

Naruto growled. "What are you doing Teme?"

"What are you doing Dobe?" Sasuke asked. "Did you forget that we could hurt the baby?"

Naruto looked down sadly. "No. I just... I can't help it. Kyuubi and I are horny. We want you."

Sasuke shivered. When Naruto spoke of the Kyuubi with himself it meant that Sasuke would be in for a long night. Both were hard to please in this state. Sasuke stepped back trying to gain control of the situation. "We can't. Just a month. Then I'll satisfied the both of you." Naruto paused in thought. A minute later, he nodded. It seemed that they had reached an agreement. "Good. Now, lets get some sleep. If you try to do anything more than cuddle, I will sleep in a different room." Naruto frowned. He knew the threat was real. Just a few days ago Sasuke had slept in a spare room, with a locked door. Naruto nodded again. Sasuke moved back to the bed and Naruto laid in his arms.

Kyuubi growled inside Naruto's head. Naruto grinned. 'Soon,' he said to the demon. 'We will have him soon.' He moved closer to Sasuke. "Good night, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled. "Good night Naruto."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke spent the day together, just relaxing in bed. They watched a few movies and bathed together. Sasuke had let Naruto give him a blow job while he made Naruto cum with slight touches. Sasuke loved Naruto's sensitivity caused by the pregnancy. He also massaged the blonde's back and shoulders. Then he rubbed his aching feet. Overall, the two had a peaceful day.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke carried a sleeping Naruto to their bed. He had fallen asleep while watching the fourth movie of the day. He laid the blond down carefully. Then, Sasuke removed Naruto's clothes until he was in only his boxers and a t-shirt. Sasuke also removed his clothes and got into the bed. He pulled Naruto closer to him. He wrapped his arms around the kitsune. The baby must have felt Sasuke's presence since it kicked. Sasuke couldn't wait to hold his child. He kisses Naruto's forehead and closed his eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. This was where he was meant to be. He snuggled into Sasuke's warmth and once more fell asleep. Both shinobi were thanking Kyuubi for what he's done.


End file.
